HVAC equipment is used to distributed conditioned air throughout a building, such as to heat or cool the building, to exchange stale air for fresh air or for other purposes. However, controlling the flow of the conditioned air typically requires extensive control and electric power cabling networks, which increases the installation cost of HVAC equipment.